A Taste Of The Forbidden Fruit
by TBOI-AzazelxEve
Summary: A Binding Of Isaac fanfic. Azazel can't hold back his feelings for Eve any longer, but he's afraid of rejection.Rated M for Lemons and occasional swearing.
1. As if by luck

"A Taste Of The Forbidden Fruit"

Authors Note: Hey guys, i'm finally back from the dead, and I decided that i'm gonna start a new story, because screw all my other stories. But seriously, i'm going to be continuing all my unfinished stories(Except Gem Love)and possibly finishing Warmth On The Coldest the way, Happy New Years to is a Binding Of Isaac story, AzazelxEve, AzazelxEden, CainxMagdalene, Etc. Don't hate! Please enjoy the story, and i'll see y'all later : )  
(Copyrights: I do not own The Binding Of Isaac, as the game belongs to Edmund Mcmillen and Florian Himsl, and the Nicalis Team.)

(P.S. This stort takes inspiration from "The demonic love of babylon" by PinkayPinkPink, and i recommend that you guys check her story out, it's really good!)

(P.S.S. I used to be XxFiolee4LifexX, and now I'm TBOI-AzazelxEve, just a heads up.)

Chapter 1: As if by luck

"Oh no" Eve said, watching as her health dropped dangerously low. She had completed the Depths 1, and had moved on to fight her current stats, she had no difficulty with this fight, but she had major difficuluties with the fight that had opened up boss rush, and thought it to be easy, but she was sorely she reached the end, she realized that she only had 3 hearts left, 2 soul hearts, one red heart. She had picked up Sackhead and Book Of Sin, and had gotten a Temperance card. She had used it in the center of the boss rush room, and now she debated whether she should go into Whore Of Babylon state or not. As she fought War, she heard a familiar yet strange sound

*Whoosh,whoosh*

She paused for a moment to look up, and she was glad she she looked up, she saw a dark, winged, humaniod figure floating above her. She immediatly knew who it was.  
"Azzy!"  
The dark male stared down at the pale being below him and smiled.  
"Hey Evie"

The porcelian-esque female dogded a barrage of War's troll bombs, and Azazel lowered himself to the ground to assist her. As War flew back in, Azazel attacked him with a brimstone beam. War's health burned out, and at long last, the final wave approached. The Headless Horseman and The Fallen attacked the 2 basement dwellers, and they both got dealt with swiftly.

The 2 walked out of the room, and Azazel blushed when he looked at Eve, sweat dripping down her face, and her feminine curves pronounced by her current clothing.

Eve turned to him, and when he noticed that she noticed he was blushing, he turned away, blushing deeper.  
They quickly descended to the next floor, not saying anything.

Well, chapter 1 complete, and boy, Azazel really wants some of that Eve action Azazel: No I don't!*blushes*  
Jay:Really?  
Azazel:Yes!  
Jay:You sure?  
He's a bit to embarassed to admit it ;-)  
Welp, i guess i'll see all of you fools tommorow!  
Stay beautiful, people.  



	2. Do You?

Hey Guys! TboiAzazel here, and i'm back with another pant-buckling chapter of A Taste of The Forbidden Fruit. I said it would be tommorow on monday, but school and stuff slowed me down. Anyway, in the last chapter, Azazel had some steamy thoughts about Eve, and they just may come true ;-)

Chapter 2: Do You..?

(EVE'S POV)  
Oh my god.

Does Azzy...feel for me?  
I mean, i've always liked him in that sort of way, but now that I saw him staring at me,it...it changes everything!  
Maybe I can confess my love,or will he?  
Oh it's so romantic and sw-

"Eve?" Eve quickly snapped out of her thoughts, and immediatly realized that she was blushing.  
"What are you thinking about right now?"  
This question made her even more red in the cheeks. She didn't answer immediatly, but when she did, she now noticed that he was blushing.  
"I was thinking about you"

(Authors POV)  
Azazel, already thinking about her, thought of this as the response he desired.  
"Strange" he said, smiling,"I was thinking about you"  
Eve had definitely noticed Azazel checking her out, but this was new. They were both conveying their feelings for each other, and they both loved it. They both felt that it was nice, and necessary.

Eve was somewhat flustered and didn't know what to say, so she said "Thanks for the assist back there, Azzy."  
Azazel had always felt something inside of him warm up everytime she called him Azzy.

"No problem, you probably would have done the same thing for me if I was alone in the Boss Rush room."  
"Yeah"  
At this point, they were both embsrassed, and they decided to enter the next room.

To there surprise, it was just a room of 3 Globins and a Swinger. They easily took this room out.  
They cleared the whole floor before thay talked to each other.

Panting, Eve said "Nice work out there Azzy"

Azazel returned the compilment, and he found himself staring at Eve.  
Eve noticed a look in his eyes.  
It was a yearning look.

"Azazel?"  
He quickly looked back up, realising that he had been caught.  
Eve blushed and said "Azzy, do you...love me?"

This concept had crossed both of their minds, and Eve had said it.  
It seemed like an eternity before she got her response.

"Yes" Azazel said "I've been waiting to tell you that forever, and it feels so good to get it all out, but do you feel the same way about me?"

Eve wasted no time with her response "Yes. I do love you Azzy."

She went in for a hug, and Azazel wrapped his wings around her.  
They stayed like this until they dozed off.  
In each others arms.

Well, wasn't this just the neatest little piece of plot development. Again, i would've posted this sooner, but I had tons of school work, and I was swamped. Well, see ya'll beautiful people next chapter.  



	3. Smells good

Annnnnd were back. I had a great weekend. Happy birthday MLK. I hope everyone else had a great weekend. Now lets get down to buisness. WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter. Viewer discretion advised.

Chapter 3: Smells good...

The new couple, arms wrapped around each other, woke up. They immediatly blushed and smiled at each other. They slowly got up and seperated themselves.

As they got up, they decided to do a quick survey of there surrondings. Eve went one way, Azazel another. Eve entered a quite basic room, with 2 Eyes on the floor. She cleared this room and continued in that direction.

(Azazels POV)

Ugh. What is that smell?  
It's not a horibble smell, but it's sickengly sweet.  
In the center of the room, I see someone I know.  
Or should I say, someones.

I saw Judas and Lazarus, and they were talking...quite strangely.  
"I want you"  
I wondered what the cause of this could've been, and then it hit me.  
The sweet smell, the sensual talking.  
And then it touched me.  
A rigid, tough finger caressed my neck, and it didn't take to long to find out who it was.

Lust.  
Of the 7 Deadly Sins, Lust is the most...sensual.  
She won't take no for an answer either.

Lust secretes pheremones, quite like the pill, and it makes things fall in love.  
Which explains Judas and Lazarus, but...what about me?

"Hey,Azzy"  
This was not my first Lust encounter, and not the last either.  
Her finger was burning my skin, the reason of this being The Virus.  
She was trying to grab me, and when I started to run, she followed.

I decided to kill her.  
As I finished her off, she let off a huge pheremone burst, and then dropped a needle.  
I didn't touch it, mainly because it was an ominous red.

But those pheremones were having an...effect on me.  
I couldn't wait to see Eve...  
(Authors POV)

While Eve fought, she realised that Azazel had been gone for quite a while. She decided to go back to find him, but then he was there. Eve noticed a pleasant, sweet smell coming off of him. And for some reason, she really wanted to be with him.  
"Hey Azzy, you spray some of Mom's Perfume on you? You smell really good."

Azazel just smiled and walked to Eve. He drawed her in close and kissed her. His tounge was penetrating her mouth, and there tounges were locked together.  
When he pulled away, a thin string of saliva connected them.  
"Azzy! Oh my god...you just...that was amazing!"  
The pheremones started to affect Eve and things got a bit more frisky.  
(Warning: Lemon Ahead. Don't read if you aren't ready for it)

Azazel tackled Eve to the ground, and Eve showed no resistance. Right now, this was bliss. Azazels first instinct was to kiss her again and he did. After this, he decided to pull off his shirt. He did the same to her and stared at her chest. He felt his member start to grow. Eve unhooked her bra from behind, and Azazel pulled it off. Before he tossed it aside, he looked at the size. Size C. Nice. After this, they worked on pants. Eve pulled down Azazels pants, and gasped. In her face was all 6 inches of Azazel. She was excited by this. He pulled down her pants next, and noticed a wet spot on her panties. He pulled her panties off and blushed. He now saw Eve in her whole glory. Eve pulled down his pants, and noticed a semi-clear liquid on Azazels tip.  
The first thing that Eve did was pop it into her mouth. Azazel moaned as she did this. She swirled her tounge around the tip,and he moaned again. Eve, on her knees, reached up and caressed the bottom of his wing. He shuddered in pleasure. This was a bit to much for Azazel, and after about 3 more minutes of this, he came. Eve swallowed it most as it came, and she pulled her head back to cough. The rest of it went onto her face.  
"Did that feel good?"  
"Yes."  
Azazel decided that it was time for Eve to have some fun. He got on top of Eve and positioned himself.  
"Eve, are you sure that you want to do this?"  
"Yes, Azzy"  
He slowly edged his way inside her, and gave Eve some time to adjust to the foreign feeling inside of her. He pushed forward until he reached a sort of wall. When he reached this wall, he thrusted to get through. Eve screamed a little, and blood started to drip out, but Azazel had already picked up a slow beat for this. In, out, in, out, and so on and so forth. He thrusted inside her for awhile, and then Eve said "Oh, Azzy, i'm gonna..." She hadn't got to finish her sentence before she came. She let out a load moan of ecstacy, and once Azazel felt the walls close around his memeber, he came inside of her. She smiled as Azazel pumped her with liquid love. Azazel pulled out, and some of his seed started to flow out. He rolled off of Eve.  
"That was amazing."  
They both smiled and cuddled.  
They put there underwear back on, and shirts.  
Then they fell asleep.  



	4. Friends in strange places

I have no idea why it took me so long to get back into writing this, but i'm finally back. That last chapter was quite spicy. And now, lets get back to what you beautiful people came here to read...(By the way, they have clothes for plot convienence, and Azazels "Milk" is red, keep this noted)

Chapter 4: Friends in strange places

The first to awake was Azazel. He opened his eyes and got up. It took him a little while to realise that he was half naked, and when he went to retrieve his pants, he couldn't find them.  
It was quite dark in the room, but Azazel was a demon, so he could see a little bit better than humans in the dark. He sensed the presence of a being in the next room, and went to investigate it.  
He entered the next room, and smiled. He saw 3 figures in the room, and they were huddled around a small fire.  
He saw Magdalene, a chubby, blond girl, Cain, the one-eyed wonder, and Eden, the unknown.  
He knew that they didn't see him, so he decided to try something. He crept around the corners, and stayed in the shadows as to not be seen. He crawled over to Magdalene, jumped up and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her."AHHHH!" Magdalene started to scream and Azazel fell back, laughing."Azazel?" He sat up, wiping the tears out of his eyes."Whew, yeah its me" Maggy turned back and smiled at Azazel"Oh my god, Azzy" She ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged her back."So how are you guys doing?" Azazel adressed the group."Probably not as good as you last night" Eden laughed, and Azazel blushed.  
"Hey, thats between me and Eve." As soon as he mentioned Eve, Magdalene felt the need to pipe up. "You guys make such a cute couple" Azazel rolled his eyes at this notion. They talked for a little bit, and then Eve entered the room. She draped her arms around Azazels shoulders and whispered in his ear."I had a great time last night." As soon as she mentioned last night, Azazels cheeks lit up. She planted a kiss on his cheek and sat down next to him."So ummm, this is sort of awkward to ask, but uh, don't the 2 of you have pants?"  
Azazel just remembered that he hadn;t found his pants in the last room.  
"Couldn't find them"  
"I think i know where they are" Maggy said "Where?"  
"They're down there" Maggy pointed to a pit in the corner of the room.  
"How...?"  
"I don't know"  
Azazel went over to the pit and looked down.  
At the very bottom rested his pants.  
Azazels took a deep breath and jumped down.  
Everone else in the group was shocked.  
"Why'd he do that?"  
About 6 seconds later, Azazel flew back up with his pants in hand.  
"Ugh. My pants are sticky"  
Cain raised an eyebrow to noticed.  
"No, not sticky in THAT way."  
They all laughed at this, and sat down to re-coup for the day -  
A chapter about getting pants out of a pit. Yup. Have a reat day peeps, and i'll see you all next time. 


	5. Memories

-Annnnnd we're back! Sorry that it's been a while since I last posted, I've had to do alot of studying in the last couple of months. But now i'm back, and with more content being steadily produced. Without further adieu, the next chapter!-

The group of basement dwellers ad made their way to the heart, and with all of their forces combined, they killed the heart with minimal effort.  
"Good work guys" Azazel said, smiling at the group.  
Azazel had always been the automatic leader whenever the group got together. So, he led the group upwards, into Isaac's domain. They made it through the floor very easily, very much due to Azazel's brimstone. As they reached the end of the floor, they heard noises.  
"God damnit Judas, I told you we went the wrong way."  
"Oh, i'm sorry Laz, but it's hard to think while the Haunt is trying to kill me and I have no fucking backup."  
"You keep talking like that and i'll-"  
The two dwellers turned to the door, and saw the group staring at them. They're cheeks lit up.  
"Oh, hey guys" Lazarus said, and greeted everyone "...Hi" Judas said, the Book of Belial held tightly at his side.  
The group said hi back, and Judas and Lazarus joined them on their quest to kill Isaac.  
Maggy fell back to where Lazarus was standing.  
"So, what were you two love-birds fighting about?"  
Lazarus smiled in Judas' direction, and blushed at Maggie's comment.  
"We uh, got a bit lost near the end there. But we'll uh... work it out later"  
Maggie smiled "Ohh"  
Judas looked back, and smiled lustily at Lazarus.  
"Later, honey" Lazarus said.  
The two fell back to the end of the group.  
The boss door stood in front of them, and inside, they heard another voice.  
"Come on, L, we got this." A deep voice said "Ok, Blue, flank left" A light, airy voice said.  
As the dwellers entered the room, they saw Blue Baby and the Lost.  
They looked back, smiled, and blue yelled" Come help us out here guys"  
They got Isaac to low health, and they were nearing the end.  
Isaac was slew, and the group rejoiced.  
As the group deeated Isaac, Azazel felt...odd.  
"Is...is someone dimming the ligh-"  
Azazel fell to the floor with a thud.  
"Azzy!" Eve cried. She walked forward, started wobbling and fell too.  
One by one, all of the dwellers fell.  
-Azazel's POV-  
Ugh. My head.  
I sat up quickly, trying to get a bearing on my surroundings. We were in a hospital of some sort. A door was open, and in the all, I saw other people like us out there. Dwellers. Demons and Angels.  
A nurse came into the room.  
"Ah, you're awake. Good."  
"Whe-where are we?"  
"You're in decontamination right now, being eradicated of any stand of the virus."  
"Virus?"  
"Azazel, everyone in this building and in a 20 mile radius are the last people alive."  
"What?"  
"Apparently, demons and angels grew a slight resistance to the virus, so while it doesn't kill, it is incredibly infectious and sickening."  
"Last people alive...It...It's all coming back to me...Lilith...home..."  
\- 


	6. Familiar faces

-Back again with chapter 6! Get ready for some storyline! Well, lets get to the writing, shall we?-  
-

The rest of the gang wakes up, and Azazel fills them in on the details. The group members look at each other with stares of disbelief.  
"We're...the last people?"  
"I guess so, and there is a settlement outside that contains the remnants of society"  
The nurse walked in, a demon by the name of Alex, but he was better known as The Adversary.  
"Alright you guys, you're permitted to leave now. I'll show you guys out."  
The Adversary led the group outside, and they were astounded by what they saw.  
A whole town, under the protection of a plexi-glass dome went over the clouds to let percipitation into the civilization. It was beautiful. There was a marketplace in the center of the town, and a residential district in the north. There was a lake, a forest, and a mountain contained under the dome.  
This was the first the group had seen any of the outside in a long time.  
"Ok... the Natas residence(Azazel "Lucifer" Natas) is right ahead.  
Eve and Azel walked towards the house that Alex had pointed to and entered. They were suprised by how well furnished the house was. It had a beautiful Romantic themed living room, a modern kitchen, and a laundry room. Upstairs is where the rooms were. There were two bedrooms, one guest and a master. There was also a personal study with a book shelf full of books with recongnizable titles. Books such as Paper Towns, Hearts in Atlantis, Cujo, etc.(I'm a big Stephen King fan :^) There was a book on the oak desk with a sticky note sitting on it. The book was the Sexual Bible, and the sticky note said " I know you'll need it Azzy" It was strange. He recongnized the hand writing, but didn't know from where.  
"Next is the...Iscarot residence?"  
Judas raised his hand "Me"  
"Down the road sir" All of the houses were very similarly furnished.  
Lazarus followed Judas to the house " The...Blue household?  
Blue baby raised his hand " Right here"  
"Next to the Iscarot's" Alex said "Alright" Blue baby and the lost went to there house.  
"Finally...the Mary Residence?"(Mary Magdalene)  
"Oh, me, me!"  
"Next to the Natas'"  
"Thanks for the directions, Alex!"  
"No problem ma'am, just call us if you need anything...Oh! I almost forgot!"  
He handed Maggy 8 phones.  
"For your group, for contact purposes."  
"Oh! Thanks!"  
Maggy handed out the phones later that day. Eve and Azazel marveled at the house "Well, now we have our own place, Evie"  
"Yeah, we do. Hey, what's that?"  
Eve pointed at the book on Azazel's nightstand.  
"Oh. This was a book that was on the study desk when we got here."  
Eve read the title of the book and blushed brightly.  
"Oh, Azzy. Who got you this?"  
"I...don't know, but i'm trying to remember..."  
Azazel thought long and hard.  
"I remember!"  
"Who was it?"  
"It was my friend, before the virus. He could be living in town." Eve gasps.  
"Let's go find him, Azzy!"  
"Well, it couldn't hurt to try"  
They left the house and wwent to the marketplace.  
"How will we find him?"  
"Trust me, i'll know when I see him."  
They looked around the market for hours, but as they were leaving, Azazel spotted a familiar face. He gasped.  
"Azazel? Azazel Natas?"  
They smiled at each other.  
"It's been so long, man. Who's this cutie?" Eve blushed at this.  
"This is my girlfriend, Eve. Eve, this is Jake Susej. Jake, this is Eve."  
"Dude, where have you been?"  
"It's a long story..."  
Jake stopped him there " And I want to hear it all..."

And that, my people, is how you implement an OC into a story. Jake Susej, the blond haired douche of the group. If anyone can spot all the refrences in the names in this chapter, they can get an OC in the story. How's that sound? Anyway, see you guys next time! 


	7. Daring

-Chapter 7 has arrived! It's gonna have a lemon, just warning y'all now. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the story-

The gang had all been settled into their individual residences for a few weeks now, and slowly, memories of life before the basement started to resurface. Eve remembered her parents, Azazel remembered a girl named Lilith, an old girlfriend. They were all suprised by how much they remebered.  
"Ok Azzy, i'll be out shopping with Maggie all day, foods in the fridge, call me if you need anything"  
"Ok babe, i'll be sure to call"  
Eve leaned over and kissed Azazel, then went out the door. Azazel went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. To his own despair, he found out there was no sandwich meat in the fridge. He knew thet Eve was a vegetarian, but he still ate meat. He found a jar of jelly and made a PB&J sandwich. He sat on the couch and started reading the book "Hearts in Atlantis" by Stephen King. He got bored very quickly. He was just lazing around the house when he got a call on his new phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Azazel?"  
"Who is this?"  
"It's Cain. Can me and the guys chill at your house?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, uh, Judas and Laz came over and I need to talk to...someone other than them."  
"Ok"  
"See you there. Oh, Edens coming too"  
"Alright, see you later"  
Azazel, while a very agressive person in nature, had a soft spot for cooking, and other calm activities. He made some nachos,(No meat mind you)sandwiches, and made some alcoholic drinks for the guys. They showed up about 10 minutes later. Azazel greeted them all, and sat them in the living room while he went to go get the food and drinks. When he came back he saw Judas sitting with Lazarus in his lap, and a very uncomfortable looking Cain. Eden looked indifferent about it.  
"Mmmm, I love a man who can cook" Lazarus said, gaining a blush from Azazel.  
"Well, I appreciate the compliment." He handed everyone their drink, and they got to talking. The conversation started off with the guys talking about past expieriences outside of the basement which they had remembered recently. The drinks Azazel gave them were quite strong. In the matter of an hour, they were quite tipsy, and a game of truth and dare broke out.  
It was Azazel's turn and he chose dare. A very-drunk Judas gave him a very risque dare.  
"I dare you to...to..."  
He thought for a little bit, and then a big grin spread across his face.  
"I dare you to let Eden have is way with you"  
Azazel had a look of horror on his face, and though no one saw it, Eden smiled slightly. Eden had always liked Azazel in a...different way. This was his chance/  
"A dare is a dare, Azzy"  
Azazel was in a dazed state, but he let Eden lead him away. They went to the bedroom and Eden locked the door. Azazel basically let Eden do everything. He didn't do anything at all. Eden loved having an Azazel who let him do anything. He layed Azazel down, and sat on his lap. Eden got started.  
-LEMON WARNING-  
Eden pulled down his pants, leaving his whole body exposed from the waist down. His 4.5 inch member was quivering in anticipation. Azazel stared at it, and reached out to touch it. He touched the tip, and Eden reeled back a little bit, a thin line of clear pre-cum streched from Eden's tip to Azazels finger. He looked at it with fascination. He licked his finger, and...he liked the taste of Eden. As previously stated, Azazel was rough in nature, so he pushed Eden over and took his member in his mouth. Eden was estatic at Azazels reaction to this. He pushed Azazels head down, and he let Azazel stay there for a while. Azazel swirled his tounge around the tip. Eden couldn't hold back, and let of his load in Azazel's mouth. Azazel swallowed it all, and coughed a bit. Eden decided that he wanted to take it a bit farther. He turned Azazel on his back and got on top of him. He lined up his member with Azazel's hole. He pushed in slowly at first, and Azazel winced, but within time he got used to it. Azazel moaned, and it sent a chill down Eden's spine.  
"Ahhmmmm. Azazel, I-"  
He released inside of Azazel. Eden moaned loudly. They were both panting.  
"Azazel, I..."  
"Shhh. It's fine Eden. It was a dare."  
They smiled at each other. They cuddled and fell asleep in each others arms. Eve came home with Maggie, and asked the guys where Azazel was. They told the girls about the dare, and told them that they were upstairs. Eve dropped her bags and ran upstairs, Magdalene following closely behind. She unlocked the door and saw the 2 dwellers cuddling. She shook Eden awake, and asked what happened.  
"Azazel got dared to let me uh...have my way with him?"  
"You what?!"  
Azazel stirred awake, and nuzzled Eden.  
"Oh hey Eve."  
Eve was in shock.  
"Eden was...inside you?"  
"Yeah. It was a dare."  
"Eden, you should get home. Me and Azazel need to talk"

Well...that was...interresting to say the least. See you guys next time with another chapter! 


	8. In a moments time

-Hey everybody, it's ya boi. I've been gone for like, 7 months or something. I actually forgot that this story existed until I got a review 2 weeks back. Why not do another chapter? For you, the people. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the shit show-

Chapter 8: In a moments time

Azazel, Eve, and Eden all sat in the living room. Eve sat alone on a chair while Eden and Azazel sat next to each other on the sofa, both of them looking extremely uncomfortable. Eve watched the two of them calmly and quietly. This made Azaze uncomfortable. She didn't usually act like this. But hey, she had her reasons, didn't she? She had walked in on one of her best friends and her boyfriend making sweet sweet butt sex. And that wasn't okay. She finally opened her mouth to speak to them, and what she had to say was a lot tamer than what any of them had expected.

"Why? Was the dare that important? You would go behind my back just to fulfill a stupid dare?"

She spoke with a bit of rage in her voice. But it was mostly disappointment.

Azazel decided that he should speak up

"We were drunk, and you know how I get when I'm drunk" He was talking a bit louder than he should've been.

"Well, you should've moderated yourself better! The whole point of them rescuing us from the basement was so that we could live better lives!"

Azazel was angry.

"Well, i'm trying to live, Eve! And you're not helping me!"

He was yelling at this point. It would appear that his aggressive side was starting to become more apparent.

"Just live responsibly, Azzy! Some of us just wanna live peacefully!"

"And I'm trying to live peacefully, for fucks sake! I just wann have some fun!"

He said this in an incredibly loud voice. The room went silent.

Eden was scared, trying to make himself as small as possible. He didn't like conflict. But he was the cause of it. And he fel e. He wanted to leave, but he couldn't bring himself to go. He needed to stick with Azazel through this.

"Well ummm...Eve. We can't place all the blame on him. It was my fault too..."

Eden hung his head, disap[pointed in himself.

Eve smiled at him

"At least you acknowledged the fact, Edie. And I appreciate you for it."

Eden smiled a small smile, but then realized he was still in the wrong. He looked up at the two of them

"Well, I think i should go now" He started to walk away.

Eve looked at him "No. Sit back down. We're gonna do something, because Azazel here wants to 'live' a bit."

Azazel looked at her, worried.

Things were about to get freaky...

-And there was that. We got cute, angst, fluff, and a bit of lemon scented story telling here. Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be out soon!-


End file.
